fantendotestfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 13
EPISODE BY: ' ''episode opens in a kind of cell. Aingeru is tied by 13 chains '''Aingeru: ''(opens the eyes) W-where am I? ''Main theme of the episode plays with all the team members. ---- A Lady: ''(from the shadows) Look, the angel is awake. Have you slept well? '''Aingeru: '''Who are you? Where am I? '''The Lady: '''Too many questions are made by my prisoner... Anyways, I'm a sever of Queen Lilith. Call me Lycra, I will call you "trap". '''Aingeru: '"T-trap"? What are you talking about?! Lycra: '''It's easy. Now your friends will know that you are kidnapped by the Queen? Letters are sometimes dangerous... don't you think so? '''Aingeru: '''Were you the one that sent me the letter!?! '''Lycra: I see that your brain still works... that's good for you. Fooling a person is too easy when that person is in love with other one... [Meanwhile Peira finds a letter behind the door.]''' Peira: 'Uh... there is a letter in the door. ''(Mason and Tucker arrives to know about it) "I need your help guys. A little black cat has made me fall from a cliff, and I can't come back. -Aingeru". Hmm? '''Mason: '''How can Aingeru write a letter and send it here if he can't come back? '''Tucker: '''Good question. But... have you seen Aingeru lately? '''Peira: '''I think he got a letter from his girlfriend or something, and he went to meet her. ''[Ismail arrives and he sratches his head.']'' 'Ismail: '''Then, if he needs help and he hasn't come back, why don't we go to save him? '''Mason: '''I guess it's a good idea. Let's go then. DAVID!!! DON'T YOU COME HERE!??? '''David: '''I FEEL TIRED, GOOD LUCK! '''Mason: '''WAIT, COME ON!!! '''David: '''I'M NOT LEAVING AT HOME TODAY, IT'S FRIDAY 13TH!!! ''thinks about it for a second 'Ismail: '''Maybe he's right... '''Peira: '''Seriously? Aren't you going to save a partner because it's Friday 13th? I guess it's legit. ''and Tucker get mad... They carry Ismail and Peira out of the house 'Mason: '''You are coming with us to save Aingeru. '''Tucker: '''And you can't complain, ok? '''Ismail & Peira: '''Ok... ''arrive to the cliff, but there is nothing there, except a lighthouse 'Ismail: '''I guess, we should try to find in the lighthouse, maybe someone has saved him. '''Mason: '''I'm starting to doubt about something. '''Ismail: '''What do you mean? '''Tucker: '''His wings. '''Peira: '''What? '''Tucker: '''If he was falling, he would have flown, since he has wings. '''Mason: '''Exactly. '''Ismail: '''Yeah, that's kind of odd. Anyway, let's see there. '''Mason, Tucker & Peira: '''Ok! ''four heroes come into the lighthouse. The lighthouse is dark. Nothing can be seen. They go upstairs... 'Peira: '''It smells weird... like wet. '''Mason: '''We are next to the sea. It's logical. ''falls while going upstairs 'Ismail: '''I knew that I shouldn't have left home today. '''Tucker: '''Hmm... ''arrive the the end of the stairs. Nothing can be seen, except a light in the bottom of the room 'Aingeru: '''HEY!!! Stop! It's a trap!!! '''Ismail: '''A trap? What do you mean? ''the light of the lighthouse blinds everyone 'Lycra: '''HAHAHAHAHA! Your eyes can't stand so many beauty, right? '''Peira: '''Hum? Who are you? '''Lycra: '''I'm the one that will defeat you and make the orders of our Queen Lilith are satisfied. ''the light swithes off '''Ismail: '''Heheh... I think that the bulb didn't work ok... '''Lycra: '''No!!! IMPOSSIBLE!!! What kind of light is this? Meh... save him if you want, I can't waste my beauty in a battle... ''[Everyone gets quiet. They are surprised.' She suddenly leaves.] ''' '''Ismail: '''I guess that now, we can save Aingeru. '''Aingeru: '''Yeah, I think so. ''is finally saved. [[The Adventures of Ismail/Ending Theme|Ending Theme] plays, showing the main characters.] Category:Episodes Category:Alange's Things Category:The Adventures of Ismail Category:Written by Alange